


The First Meeting

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Jaden - Freeform, M/M, i will never not have munch feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: John and Fin meet Jaden. John is maybe a little nervous.





	The First Meeting

"I can't believe you're scared of a baby," Fin says, cradling Jaden in his arms. He's grinning ear-to-ear, touching Jaden's tiny hand with his finger. "I've seen you hold babies."

"This is different," John says. He has his arms crossed, hands protectively tucked away. He's three steps away from Fin, watching Jaden like he's scared he's going to lunge at him. 

"It's a baby," Fin says. "You hold him like you hold every baby."

"No, this is a _grandchild_ ," John replies. "It's different."

Fin gives him a disbelieving look. "How is it different? You've held people's grandchildren."

"Not _yours_ ," John says. He sighs and stares up at the ceiling. "I mean--"

"Not _ours_ ," Fin says. He looks down at Jaden again, then back at John. "You never expected to have grandkids, huh?"

"I never had kids," John replies. "And Ken's _your_ kid. Let's not pretend like I had anything to do with raising him."

Fin snorts. "Oh, yeah, I'm gonna get a gold medal for my work there."

John sighs again and looks at Jaden. "I never had kids," he repeats. "Four marriages and not even a step-kid. It's always been other people's kids, Fin. It's _different_."

Fin considers that. "You gonna care less about this kid because he's yours?"

"What kind of dumb question is that?"

Fin looks down at Jaden. "You hear that, kiddo? Grandpa John's gonna love you as much as that neighbor kid he helps with his model planes."

John takes a step forward and peers at Jaden. "What if he hates me?"

"We're the grandparents. He'll never hate us." Fin steps towards John. "Ken and Alejandro have to deal with that. All we gotta do is love him and respect how Ken and Alejandro want to raise him. Which is with his grandpas in his life." Fin takes another step towards John. "Look at this kid and tell me you wouldn't jump in front of a bus for him."

"I would," John says.

"And that's what scares you," Fin replies. "Because I know you love a lot of people, but you're picky about who you'd die for."

"You."

"I know." Fin shifts so Jaden is a bit more upright. "And him."

"I don't even know him."

"He's a baby, John. None of us know him."

John uncrosses his arms and reaches out, touching Jaden's tiny hand with one of his fingers. Jaden opens his hand and grips John's finger hard. 

"Look," Fin says, his grin as wide as before but even softer, "he likes you."

John lets out a shaky breath. "Hey, kiddo," he whispers to Jaden. "I guess I'm your grandpa."

"He's a weirdo," Fin says, "but maybe you'll be a weirdo, too. But even if you aren't, we'll be here for you."

"We'll be here for you," John echos, and when Fin looks at him, he falls in love again.

"He's ours, John."

John nods slowly. "Yeah. Yeah, he is."

**Author's Note:**

> John Munch is my favorite weirdo, and I will protect him at all costs.


End file.
